


London Daybreak

by Male5574



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/M, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Male5574/pseuds/Male5574
Summary: Niall and Harry are walking through the streets of London at dawn, going home from another pubcrawl. Niall is feeling a lot, Harry is not easy to read and they are best friends.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Kudos: 28





	London Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This story is based on a gay short film called Stockholm Daybreak (the English title) that you can probably find and watch on youtube. That’s where I came across it. 
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy this little fic. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Harry. 

Harry, Harry, Harry. 

It was always about Harry. 

Harry and his slender fingers, his Gucci fragrance, his dimples, his green eyes, his charisma and his charm. 

Harry and his new girl every weekend, his ability to master any instrument and his good grades. 

Harry who was so effortless. 

Harry who had been his best friend since childhood and who he was following home from another one of their pubcrawls. 

The way Harry walked was elegant a few steps ahead of Niall. His hands in his pockets while he graced London’s streets at dawn. 

The air was fresh in that way it only was in the earliest hours of the day when the night was retreating. Niall could still remember how the dew would cover the fields at home this time at day. Back home everything was different. Harry had been different. University and London had matured him in a way Niall hadn’t been prepared for. 

“Gotta take a piss, love.” Was how the curly-haired one cut off Niall’s otherwise deep thoughts. 

Niall heard himself hum as he watched Harry turn his back to him and unzip his jeans getting ready to piss into the water from the bridge they we currently crossing. 

The railing had a decent height, decent enough for Niall to rest his upperbody on it while he was waiting. 

Harry was minding his own business and whistling a few meters away from Niall. Pubcrawls always hit his bladder hard Harry would say and laugh. 

Niall knew that he should be looking at the water and the buildings and seem indifferent to everything around him. 

He knew that he should be cheerful and talkative as people expected him to be, but in that moment he’d rather look at his bestfriend. 

Harry was slightly smiling while watching himself piss, and Niall didn’t mean for his gaze to follow Harry’s own, but it did. Niall had never been interesting in looking at dicks. He hadn’t, but with Harry everything was different. Not that he could see a lot from where he was standing, but what he could see didn’t make him look away. 

“What the hell man, don’t look at me while I’m pissing!” Harry laughed and with a jerk of his body Niall took a few steps back and looked in the other direction at some white building. 

He could hear Harry groan and finish up next to him. 

“I still don’t get why you’re following me home.” 

Harry wasn’t smiling anymore just looking at Niall with that gentle expression of his. 

“You could’ve gotten laid tonight.” He continued while getting closer to Niall, “With that girl.... Whatshername?” 

“Sarah.” 

“Sarah! She was real nice, huh?”

“I don’t think she was hitting on me.” 

Harry seemed to have to laugh one of those laughs where he’d lay his head back. 

“No?” He chuckled, “come on man, she was clinging to you!” 

Niall only found it in himself to shrug and bend over the railing with his arms crossed underneath his head. 

“She was like...” Harry said and took a few steps closer to Niall so that his upperbody was touching Niall’s arm. 

“...Love...” He continued trying to imitate a female voice, but what made Niall notice any of what was going on was the fact that his friend’s hand had found his crotch and was rubbing against it. 

“Love...” Harry said again in that same voice. 

“Stop.” 

But Harry didn’t stop. He kept rubbering, kept playing with that fragile flame in Niall’s stomach.

“Stop it!” 

Niall knew that he wouldn’t be proud of pushing Harry like that when he’d think back on that moment after some hours of sleep, but Harry was always so damn presistent. 

Harry who was standing there so close to him, smiling like it was all a joke. His green eyes were challenging and sparkling. Niall could smell the beer on his breath. He simply couldn’t fight the tiny smile that was forming on his own lips. Harry caught up on that and tickled his sides while laughing. 

“Cut it out! Damn...” Niall heard himself laugh along. 

“Okay, okay...” Harry put his hands above his head in a defeated manner before he turned to the railing to bend over it like Niall had done moments earlier. 

Niall heard a yawn while he was looking down into the black water.

“I’m completely washed out.” 

“Yeah...” he heard himself agree looking at Harry who already had his gaze fixed on Niall. 

This time there was nothing jokingly about Harry’s expression. He was just looking, looking at Niall who was looking back. 

Harry was beautiful, Niall had always known that. It made him wonder what Harry’s was thinking about him when he looked at Niall like that. The thing was that Niall never really knew what Harry thought or wanted. He had a certain way of being mysterious and private despite the fact that he was the most outgoing guy Niall knew. 

And just like that Harry seemed to decide that the moment had passed and looked over the water towards the awakening city. 

“Shit... Not such a bad view, is it?” But Harry left no room for Niall to reply before yelling, “London!”

A long moment of silence filled the air between the two friends. 

“I dunno, you get so... You feel so small, you know?” 

“You’re drunk.” 

“No! Come on, I’m serious. I mean, look at this...” Harry gestured over the water, “you become so small. You... I dunno, you feel... You feel so... I dunno, like, lonely.” 

Niall wasn’t sure how it was possible for Harry, of all people, to feel lonely. Niall knew that he wasn’t lonely, he couldn’t be, not when he himself... 

That feeling in his chest was there again. The feeling that made him think thoughts, that made him step closer to Harry. So much closer. 

“But you’re not.” He said gently laying his hand on top of Harry back. He was caressing his friend, and his friend was looking at him with his green eyes. They stood like that for what felt like forever. Watching, not moving. 

“No, but it get’s you wondering...” Harry said not breaking the contact, “If I still...”

“Wondering about what?” 

“Well... I dunno...”

Niall felt his hand move slowly, so very slowly. They were close, the kind of close Niall only were with girls, but something changed in Harry’s expression like he snapped out of something. 

“Do you understand?” Harry’s suddenly voice had an edge to it, “What if Julia and I hadn’t broken up? Who knows how it would’ve been then.” 

Frustration was the first feeling Niall felt and a million other feelings followed including the pain in his foot when he kicked the railing. 

He couldn’t look at Harry anymore, couldn’t be close to him. He was content turning his back on his friend while an overwhelming feeling of sadness clouded his mind. 

“Hey, love...” He could hear Harry coming closer. He didn’t need comfort. He didn’t need him to put his arm around him that way and lean his head against Niall’s own. 

“Hey you...” Harry said again wanting a respond, “hello...” 

He shook him. Niall didn’t need to be shaken. 

“Please...!” Was all he could get himself to say as he pushed Harry away again. Harry who looked confused. Harry who looked like he had no idea what was going on. 

“What? What’s the matter?” 

The worst part was that Harry sounded genuinely concerned. 

The water was still dark, Niall observed.

“Hey. It’s okay.” Harry almost whispered moving so damn close to him again. Holding him.

“Can’t you just... Stop being so fucking nice to me.” 

The way Harry’s eyebrows shot up just a bit and his lips parted. Those lips...

“Sorry, or I mean... What’s the matter with you?” 

“Can’t you just say it?” Niall heard himself bite, he was never one to bite. 

“Say what? What do you want me to say?” 

A moment passed.

“You can just say no.” 

Once again he couldn’t tell what Harry felt. The green eyes just looked at him. 

“Huh?” He was the one pressing for a reply now. How tables can turn. 

“What do you mean “no”? I don’t even know what we’re talking about.” Harry was looking around like the answer was written somewhere on the bridge. 

Niall snorted. “You don’t know?” 

“No!” 

Another moment Niall wasn’t going to be proud of was the moment when the frustration, the hurt, became too much. The moment when he just wanted to jump off the bridge and not return back from the dark water. The moment in which his buzzed mind thought the best solution to the problem was to start crawling over the railing. 

“What the fuck - stop it!” 

Harry was pulling his demin jacket hard trying to get him off the railing as if being pulled towards his misery was going to make him less desperate to jump. 

“Say it!” Niall heard himself cry out. 

“What the...!” And on “fuck” Harry managed to pull hard enough to cause Niall to fall onto him on the ground. 

Why Niall started punching Harry as the next thing, he wasn’t sure. He was punching, but he wasn’t saying a thing. He never said a thing. 

Harry was struggling underneath him trying to protect himself from the assault while trying to grab Niall well enough to end the madness. 

“Cut it out!” 

Of course Niall didn’t cut anything out,

“Niall, stop it! What the fuck is wrong with you!?” 

“Just say it!” 

Harry’s eyes were so green. So hard to read the way he was looking back at him. They were so close once again, but this time the closeness weighed Niall more down than Harry’s body did. 

“Say you don’t want me!” 

“Listen. Listen to me.” For some reason Harry seemed to think that shaking him was going to make him listen. To make him understand. 

“I’m not a fag. What the fuck are you doing?” 

He paused for a moment.

“You’re not a fag! Jesus! Just stop this now, will you?” 

It was hard to stop when Harry was laying on top of him staring into his eyes. 

They were completely still for a long moment as they kept looking at one another. Harry hadn’t moved an inch. Harry didn’t move an inch until Niall felt his plump lips gently brushing against his own. 

For what reason Harry decided to kiss him was not important to Niall, all that mattered was the fact that he did. Finally. After hours, days, weeks. After 25 years of waiting Harry kissed him, and there was nothing in the world at that moment that was going to stop Niall from kissing back. 

Harry’s lips were the best lips he had ever had. Soft, warm and moist as they they caressing his own lips like they meant it, like they really meant it. 

Harry’s slender fingertips were brushing against his skin where his demin jacket had slid up and exposed a bit of his pale skin. 

Harry’s Gucci fragrance in his nostrils and Harry’shair brushing against his forehead. 

“I...” Harry choked on his own voice and the butterflies in Niall’s stomach where all sorts of strong colours.

“It’s... We could... If you wanna go to my place?” 

If it hadn’t been Harry, but anyone else, he would‘ve used his voice to reply, but this particular reply only took form as a silent nod. 

The way Harry’s eyes lid up like they only did when his mother would compliment his cooking, was enough to set Niall’s thoughts and questions aside - for now, at least. 

They were going to Harry’s and Niall wasn’t going to spend the night on the couch. Not this time. 

This time it turned out that Harry was a gentle lover. Niall was certain his friend thought he could break him if he’d pushed him onto the bed too hard or pounded into him too desperately. Though, desperate sex was what it was. It was messy, it was hot and it was slow. Niall would need hours, days of deep thought to properly understand what it had all meant, but he had been sure of one thing: It was the best night he had yet experienced and he had shared it with Harry. 

His Harry. 

It was always about his Harry.


End file.
